Computing devices, including portable (e.g., mobile) devices, such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, notebook computers and the like, can couple to various types of peripheral devices to expand their capabilities. One type of such peripheral is a docking station, which operates as an accessory to make a portable device operate with features and ergonomics commensurate with a more fixed version of the device. For example, as mobile telephones are being utilized more frequently for personal as well as business usage, a docking station can provide ergonomics functionality of traditional desktop telephones. There are also a variety of different functions that can be implemented by the docking station and the mobile device. Such functions can vary depending on whether the mobile device is docked or undocked with the docking station.